НеPixar:Цыплёнок Цыпа
«Цыплёнок Цыпа» — комедийный семейный мультфильм Марка Диндела по мотивам басни, в которой цыплёнок (или заяц в ранней версии) верил, что небо падает. А вообще фраза «небо падает» стало на английском языке этакой идиомой, обозначающей истерическую или ошибочную веру в неминуемую катастрофу. Сюжет Цыплёнок Цыпа (Chicken Little) жил припеваючи в своём родном маленьком городке Нью Дубки (Oakey Oaks), пока ему на голову не упало, как ему показалось, небо. Цыпа поднял панику, но ему не поверили, решив, что это был всего лишь жёлудь (в конце мы узнаём, что Цыпа был не так уж и неправ насчёт неба). Прошёл уже год, но над Цыпой в городе до сих пор все смеются, из-за чего его отец, бывшая звезда бейсбола Птах Кудах (Buck Cluck), страшно переживает. Единственные друзья Цыпы — три изгоя из класса, где он учится: некрасивая утка Ути-Тьфути (Abby Mallard), страдающий ожирением поросёнок Хрюнь-Манюнь (Runt of the Litter) и золотая рыбка недалёкого ума Рыб-на-Суше (Fish out of Water). В надежде переломить ситуацию Цыпа записывается в школьную бейсбольную команду, в составе которой неожиданно для всех, в том числе и для себя, выигрывает важный матч. Как только, казалось бы, всё устаканилось, кусочек «упавшего неба» вернулся. Он оказался шестигранным кусочком маскировочного покрытия космического корабля пришельцев, которое изменяет свою окраску подобно хамелеону, так что со стороны сам корабль (и, соответственно, оторванная панель) не заметны. Друзьям пришлось вытаскивать с корабля случайно залетевшего туда Рыба-на-Суше и вместе спасаться от злобных осьминогообразных инопланетян. В суматохе никто не увидел, как с космического корабля вслед за Цыпой выскочило маленькое пушистое оранжевое существо. Цыпа опять звонит в набат, желая всех предупредить о нападении инопланетян. Хотя теперь у Цыпы есть свидетели, местные жители опять ему не верят: корабль ведь не виден. Между тем пришельцы, обнаружив пропажу пушистика, который, как потом выяснилось, был их сыном, организуют полномасштабное вторжение в городе Нью Дубки, сея хаос и разрушения, испепеляя и распыляя на атомы здания, автомобили и самих жителей. Кудах, который наконец-то поверил сыну (тут уж только слепой не поверил бы!), вызвался помочь вернуть инопланетного ребёнка родителям. Цыпа говорит Ути, что «всегда находил её безумно привлекательной», и целует. Рискуя жизнью и отбиваясь от металлических «осьминогов», они поднялись на шпиль ратуши, где и были замечены с космического корабля. Инцидент благополучно разрешился, пришельцы восстановили все разрушенные строения и вернули всех распыленных персонажей в почти первозданном виде. Как оказалось, инопланетяне ежегодно прилетают в Нью Дубки собирать жёлуди, и в прошлый раз у них действительно отвалилась маскирующая панель, которая в тот момент имитировала небо с облаками. Благодарные жители городка заполнили кинотеатр, чтобы посмотреть снятый по мотивам подвига Цыпы приключенческий фильм, в котором режиссёр переделал всех персонажей на их противоположности: Цыпа оказался высоким накачанным супергероем, Ути — шикарной элегантной красавицей с пышной шевелюрой, Рыб — компьютерным гением, а Хрюнь — хряком-спецназовцем, отдавшим жизнь ради спасения планеты. Проблематика Фильм раскрывает тему отношения отца и сына, любви в семье, отягощённых общественным мнением. Высмеяны СМИ, которые в погоне за сенсацией не пугаются писать и показывать клевету, не разобравшись в ситуации. Высмеяно общество, навешивающее ярлыки на людей из-за событий многолетней давности, затронута тема дискриминации. Актёры озвучки * Зак Брафф — Цыплёнок Цыпа * Джоан Кьюсак — утка Ути-Тьфути * Гарри Маршал — Птах Кудах * Кэтрин О’Хара — Тина * Патрик Стюарт — мистер Шерстиклок * Фред Уиллард — Мелвин * Стив Зан — поросёнок Хрюнь-Манюнь * Эми Седарис — Лиска Склизка * Дэн Молина — Рыб-на-Суше Русский дубляж * Сергей Уманов — Цыплёнок Цыпа * Виктория Казанцева — Ути-Тьфути * Адриан Ростовский — Птах Кудах * Валерий Кухарешин — Индей Гундей * Валерий Никитенко — мистер Шерстиклок * Андрей Гаврюшкин — Хрюнь-Манюнь * Ксения Бржезовская — Лиска Склизка * Валерий Соловьёв — Мелвин * Елена Терновая — Тина Интересные факты * Первые минуты мультфильма пародируют начало мультфильмов «'Король Лев'» и «Шрек». * В эпизоде вторжения инопланетян звучит песня, которая также была в начале фильма-катастрофы «'День независимости'». * В финальных титрах мультфильма главные герои исполняют песню Элтона Джона «Don’t Go Breaking My Heart». * После победы на бейсбольном матче Цыплёнок Цыпа исполняет песню группы Queen «We are the champions». * В эпизоде, следующим после того как Хрюнь использует пакет (дышит в него) как лечение от истерики, навалившуюся на него за время поисков Рыба на корабле пришельцев, можно услышать (в российской озвучке), как он робко напевает песню Верки Сердючки «Хо-ро-шо». * В начале фильма, в кинотеатре, мультяшки смотрели фильм «'Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега'». * У инопланетянина Мелвина на часах изображён трёхглазый [[Микки Маус|'Микки Маус']]. * В сцене в середине фильма, где жители города бегут к звонящему в набат Цыпе, на одной из табличек помощника мэра можно заметить фразу Гомера Симпсона «D’OH!» * Так же во внешнем виде роботов инопланетян пародируются трехножки марсиан из рассказа Герберта Уэлса «Война миров». * На вечеринке в доме Ути Рыб, Хрюнь и Ути поют в караоке песню группы Spice girls «Wannabe». * В сцене в спортзале есть эпизод, где Рыб-на-Суше строит из вырванных журнальных страниц нечто похожее на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, залезает на него и падает, а затем Хрюнь Манюнь произносит фразу: «Эта красота убила его…» Это отсылка к фильмам о Кинг-Конге. Игры по мотивам По фильму были сделаны две видеоигры: одна — по основному сюжету, другая была приквелом, сюжет которой происходил до фантастического фильма про Цыпу. Кассовые сборы Кассовые сборы в первый уикенд составили 40 миллионов долларов. Общие кассовые сборы за всё время проката в США — $135 386 665, в остальном мире — $179 046 000 (из них в России — $2 411 140). Бюджет мультфильма — $150 000 000. Ссылки * * * * * * [http://www.disneymovieslist.com/movies/chicken-little.asp Chicken Little] at Disney Movies List * [http://www.movieweb.com/movies/film.php?2417 Chicken Little] at MovieWeb * [http://www.ultimatedisney.com Chicken Little DVD Review/Article at UltimateDisney.com] * Brown, Sandy (November 5, 2005). «Disney, Pixar Playing Chicken». Mickey News. * Holson, Laura M. (October 30, 2005). «Much rides on 'Chicken' for Disney and Pixar». New York Times. * Tyler, Joshua (November 4, 2005). «Movie Review: Chicken Little». Monsters and Critics. * Категория:Полнометражные мультфильмы студии Walt Disney Категория:Компьютерные анимационные фильмы Категория:Мультфильмы 2005 года Категория:Мультфильмы об инопланетянах Категория:Фантастические мультфильмы Категория:Элтон Джон Категория:Мультфильмы о птицах Категория:Вымышленные птицы Категория:Мультфильмы